vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mirror / Team Kamiuta
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. mirror (espejo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la saga "Project Houshin". Fue publicada un 21 de septiembre de 2013, actualmente supera las 58 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 18 mil en YouTube. Existen 2 versiones de la canción, una por Miku y VY2 y la otra por Ninoyu Kanae y Bit. Ambas fueron marcadas como originales. Comentario del autor: *''"Yo seguramente lo cambiaré."'' Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y VY2 Música y Letra: Team Kamiuta Manipulación Vocal: cillia y Takaoka Mizuki Vídeo e Ilustración: Hazfirst *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Project Houshin Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao. Kanji= 何千の夜を越え 縮まらない隙間を 振り返り振り返る 鏡に映る獣 何千も陽は上り 広がってく隙間を 立ち止まり立ち止まる 鏡に映る獣 ねっとりと剥がせない 吐いても溢れるから いつしかそれを運命と呼んだ I still live inside the dark Under the high black skies Wandering eternally You couldn't kill my heart Why couldn't you do it in the end? Even if I could redo my life I would follow the same fate It's also true for you No one changes this world 鏡(キミ)の結末は? 僕の知らない君の穴をつぎつぎ埋めた それでも塞がらない 君だけが進むから この燃え滾る心が やるせないこの心が 空回りし続ける 完全過ぎた君を 孤独の淵の君を 誰に染められるものか 此処は、尋常な大義の果て この僕にだけ君は守られる You still live inside the dark And I know, you're still troubled by your past I can't reach the place where you are Please tell me how to save you Even if you could redo your life You might follow the same fate I hate that kinda thing! I will change it surely 鏡(ボク)の結末は? この命乗りこなすなら いっそ死ぬか愛でるかだ それは君だと決まってる 君も僕だと許すだろう |-| Romaji= nanzen no yoru wo koe chijimaranai sukima wo furikaeri furikaeru kagami ni utsuru kemono nanzen mo hi ha nobori hirogatteku sukima wo tachidomari tachidomaru kagami ni utsuru kemono nettori to hagasenai haitemo afureru kara itsushika sore wo unmei to yonda I-I-I-I still live inside the dark Under the high black skies Wandering eternally You couldn’t kill my heart Why couldn’t you do it in the end? Even if I could redo my life I would follow the same fate It’s also true for you No one changes this world kimi no ketsumatsu ha? kono jidai mo onaji youni zutto fujou fujou ga tadayotteiru asu ha muimi to kimatteru sore ga raku da to wakatteru boku no shiranai kimi no ana wo tsugitsugi umeta soredemo fusagaranai kimi dake ga susumu kara kono moetagiru kokoro ga yarusenai kono kokoro ga karamawashitsudzukeru kanzensugita kimi wo kodoku no fuchi no kimi wo dare ni somerareru mono ka koko ha, jinjou na taigi no hate kono boku ni dake kimi ha mamorareru You still live inside the dark And I know, you’re still troubled by your past I can’t reach the place where you are Please tell me how to save you Even if you could redo your life You might follow the same fate I hate that kinda thing! I will change it surely boku no ketsumatsu ha? kono inochi norikonasu nara isso shinu ka mederu ka da sore ha kimi da to kimatteru kimi mo boku da to yurusu darou |-| Español= La brecha sigue sin estrecharse a pesar de miles de noches Volteando,mirando hacia atrás una bestia es reflejada en el espejo. El sol sale miles de veces como la brecha que se ensancha El monstruo reflejado en el espejo se detiene y se queda quieto. Esta tan adherido que no puede ser arrancado y se seguirá desbordando aunque vomite Antes de que me diera cuenta,comencé a llamarlo destino. Y-Y-Y-Yo sigo viviendo dentro de la oscuridad Debajo del alto cielo negro,equivocándome eternamente Tú no pudiste matar mi corazón ¿Porque no pudiste hacerlo al final? Incluso si yo pudiera rehacer mi vida Yo seguiría el mismo destino, eso también es cierto para ti Nadie cambia este mundo. Es el espejo(tú)el final? Este siglo siempre ha sido inestable,sucio e innatural El mañana sin sentido,yo se que es fácil. Uno por uno llene tus agujeros que no conocía Incluso así,no me molesta el frío siempre que puedas avanzar Este llameante e indefenso corazón sigue latiendo vacíamente. No dejare que nadie sea perfecto,excepto tú. Este es el limite de la justicia común, solo yo me he permitido poder protegerte. Tú sigues viviendo en la oscuridad Y yo lo se,sigues con problemas por tu pasado No puedo alcanzar el lugar donde tú estas Por favor dime como yo puedo salvarte Incluso si tú pudieras cambiar tu vida Tú seguirías el mismo destino,¡odio ese tipo de cosas! Yo seguramente lo cambiare Es el espejo(yo)el final? Si esta vida fuera manejable,¿preferirías la muerte o amar? Tu fuiste elegida para decidírlo,Si tú fueras yo;tú me estarías perdonando Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por VY2 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013